Teenage Life: With A Side Of Titans
by BurningTemptation
Summary: Eren Yeagar should be your typical hot headed teenager. However things change when the world you live in is overrun by large human like creatures with no genitals parading around and devouring the human race. To make it even worse these monsters can regenerate! Rated M for safety.


**ERENS NARRATION/POV:**

It was at the innocent age of 6 years that wall Maria fell and district of Shiganshina was brought to it's inevitable fate at the hands of the titans after 100 years of peace and prosperity. Thousands were slaughtered by the savage beasts we call titans. Monsters with the capability to breach these once great structures and destroy the unknowing human population that believed the walls would protect them forever.

 **JUST BEFORE:**

"There exists rivers of fire and large pools of water that stretch for miles on end, land that harbours thousands upon thousands of animals and creatures." Armin spoke in voice of wonder and awe as he thought about the mysteries and beauty beyond the secluded land of the walls.

"It just doesn't seem possible but what I would give to see the wonders that lie beyond the walls."

I spoke to Armin and tried to reason that the mysteries that lay beyond the walls may only be lies that were set up before the walls were built. I didn't want to believe that however I really would give anything except my family to escape and see the wonders of the world.

"Well Eren it may interest you that my Grandpa knows some people in the survey corps that have been outside the walls and seen what lies beyond."

Armin's words never reached my ears that day. First came the large crash and then an explosion of heat that blasted through the district. Two large hands came to rest on the wall creating large cracks that formed down the once thought to be impenetrable structures. A large head peaked over the top of the wall like a curious child trying to peek over a fence.

The large figure was none other than what we came to know as the Colossal Titan. It obliterated the front gate that protected us for so long by simply kicking it out with tremendous force. The shock wave that was attributed to this hellish monster blew rock and debree across the city crushing buildings, animals and people all at the same time.

I realized at that point my house was close by and my mother was still inside my home most likely not aware of the commotion that was going on outside.

"Eren what's going on!?"

My adopted sister Mikasa sprinted onto the scene with "her" red scarf billowing in the wind. She had small cuts and bruises after most likely being hit by the small stones that blew across the city like bullets. She seemed calm but I knew better. On the inside Mikasa was already a wreck after all it hadn't been long since I had saved her from the kidnappers that stole her freedom.

I stuttered not knowing how to reply in the dire situation "Th-the titans have broken the wall and are inside Shiganshina." It wasn't a time to be scared I knew that well but the realization that I could be eaten alive by these lumbering man babies scared me.

"W-what about your mother, the house is near the wall!"

My brain was already racing as I watched the town being torn apart. I needed to move. I used every ounce of my will power to force my muscles into action and break from my standstill. Having never run so fast meant that I was out of breath by the time I reached my house knowing well that Armin and Mikasa would find their way after yelling out for them to go.

The house was already in shambles as I arrived. To my side sat a girl screaming for her mother to get up of the ground so they could run together. It made my blood boil but I couldn't focus on that. My mother was still stuck under the pile of rubble that was once my former domain. She wheezed and coughed up blood whilst being picked up by a large 12 meter titan. It's grin haunts my dreams even to this day.

"Eren, darling" She started while tears dripped down my face.

"Please listen to me, I am going to a better place but you are still alive please be a hero, save everyone accomplish your dreams, f-f-for me."

Her words were broken and I could tell she was saying this with all her will power. It wasn't true she didn't want to die. She wanted to live with her family day after day enjoying a peaceful life. But that dream was shattered as she uttered those last words.

The crunch of bone and spray of blood were the only indicator that my mother had passed on into the eternal slumber we call death. Everything seemed to slow down for me. The birds stopped flying and the young girl next to me was frozen whilst she cried. It seemed I had finally broken. I had finally reached my limit and my mind had snapped.

 _'Why does this happen? Humanity, no better yet families, mothers, fathers and children all slaughtered because these big lumbering giants felt the need to kill us!? It's my job._ _ **I WILL KILL ALL TITAN SCUM AND ELIMINATE THEM FROM THIS PLANE OF EXISTENCE!**_ _That is my ultimate goal._ _ **TO RID ALL TITANS FROM THE WORLD!**_ _'_

My mental scream was finally brought to an end as I noticed the large 12 meter titan approaching the young blonde girl. My body was already suffering from bruises and what I could assume were broken bones but that didn't stop me. I screamed as loud as I could trying to save the girl from her own mental breakdown.

 _'At least I could try to save one life'_

"Move! **MOVE NOW OR YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!** "

The girl continued crying even as the large creature approached and reached down to pick her up. I just couldn't let her die. Not after what just happened to my own mother. I strained my muscles for the last time and with a burst of speed picked up the girl and bolted down the narrow alley leading away from our homes. As we ran I looked back and saw the titans hand crashing down onto the girls house before it began chase after us. What I claim was chasing could actually be said as lumbering. The giant took large steps towards us and tripped on a large rock jutting out from the cobblestone path. It really was like a large drunk baby.

We slowed down as the secondary level of wall Maria closed in. The girl was still crying in my arms but finally seemed responsive to outside stimulation. I quietly spoke to her as to not scare her more then she had already been.

"Hello there, my name is Eren Yeager what's yours?" She sniffled and didn't reply so I kept walking towards the boats that were taking people to safety. She then decided to speak.

"Um, m-m-my name is Krista Lenz."


End file.
